


River Dragons

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: Dragon Tmnt Au





	

It was 2017 in Tokyo Japan. Clara was a foreign exchange student in high school. 

Leo was in their underwater cave counting his treasure. He wanted a mate badly since mating season was coming around the corner.

Bluu was finishing her final year at the same school as Clara. She was supposed to welcome the new student but the only trouble that interrupted her schedule was school girl bullies.   
Because of her oddness took the other school kids attention she was easily picked on.   
She's been dodging them this whole school day but now they chased her afterwards.

Leo's brother, Raph, laid lazily at the entrance of their home. The sun was able to reach his shiny scales and bathe him in the afternoon light. 

Clara was in the school halls. Everyone stared at her foreign beauty. She spoke Japanese and English.

Leo then looked up and noticed his brother Raphael.  
“Raph you know we’re going to need a mate really soon. There are no female dragons anymore since they were all killed a hundred years ago.”

“I know, “he muttered.  
He opened his eyes and said,”But what do think we should date? A dolphin??”

Bluu paddled on her bike as hard she could. The girls from school were right behind her, chasing her through the outskirts of the neighborhood and into the forest. They shouted threats and other filthy words at Bluu but she didn't stop until a stick or something caught her wheel and she flipped into a river.

School was soon over and Clara was walking home by a river.

Leo heard the splash and went up to the surface to see who it was. What he saw stopped him in his tracks and stunned him.

Bluu crawled on her hands and knees choking at the water that got into her mouth and nose. She didn't noticed the dragon behind her but she can hear the sound of bikes clicking then stopping at a dead stop. The girls screamed then paddled back.

“Well that was fast,”Raph said.  
Then he made a funny look.  
“Wait, I thought Dolphins live in the ocean??”  
He swam up to the service to follow his brother. 

Clara continued walking by the river looking at her reflection in the water.

Leo grabbed her and took her to a beach on the river.

Bluu gasped. She flung her soaked hair over her head to have a clear vision. She panic as she can see herself hovering off the ground with a very large shadow beneath her feet.

Raph could see his brother's back turned before walked off.  
“Leo what do you got th--!”  
He stopped as he smell peculiar fragrance in the air. It trailed a smell of flowers but far different from what Raph ever smell. He turns and follows it to the opposite direction, swimming to deeper end of the river. 

Clara was admiring her reflection in the water.

Leo then took her to his cave behind a waterfall.

He swam closer and approached her quietly and barely lift his large hands out the water.

Bluu glanced over her shoulder and stared in shock and fear. She let out a scream then kicked around and jerk herself free.

Clara looked at the reflection behind her and she turned around and gasped.

Leo stroked her face rubbing her hips to try to calm her down.  
“Calm down. I won't hurt you.”

Bluu stopped when she heard it speak.  
“H-How will I know that?,”she answered,”I don't know the legend of whatever you are and I don't have anything to offer but please! Please, don't eat me!”

Raph hesitated and stared at her. He blinked in disbelief of how beautiful she was.

Clara looked up at him.  
“Are you a dragon god?” she asked him.

Leo sighed showering her face with affection.  
“I won't hurt you I promise. I just want you as my mate.”

For moment Bluu froze at his gorgeous face and even blushed. Never had she seen anything so terrifying but yet so handsome in her life.

He turned tensed.  
What? No screams? Shouldn't she be afraid of me? He thought.  
“Yeah, I guess,”he answered. 

Clara smiled up at him.  
“That's so cool! I'm Clara a foreign exchange student from America.”

Leo smirked at her as he sat her on top of his pile of gold and jewels.

Bluu looked around at the sparkling objects below her.  
Diamonds? Gold? She thought Now this has to be a dream!

Raph relaxed then couldn't help but smile. No wonder he thought.  
He walked forward to inhale her scent curiously. 

Clara whimpered slightly.

Leo licked her cheek affectionately.

He was amused at her adorable and sniffed some more around her neck which made him nuzzle his beak against her skin.

Bluu flinched and made a small noise.

Clara moaned softly.

Leo looked at her and smiled stroking her cheek.

Her teal orbs barely held his deep blue eyes. She grew more shy than afraid.

His hands moved on her hips, testing every once of this foreign body.

Clara mewled softly as she blushed. Never had she been touched like this before.

Leo nuzzled her neck then kissed her on the lips.

She gasped. Bluu never kissed a guy before; well, any male being in particular. 

His claws brushed gently at her smooth skin. 

“Please!” Clara whimpered cutely.

Leo deepened the kiss licking her lips.

It was too late to talk any sense. She tried to speak but they were tiny words tangled between their tongues. 

“Would you like to go for swim?,”he asked huskily.   
“I thought you humans love to skinny dip?”

Clara blushed and nodded as she stripped her body of her clothes.

Leo entwined his tongue with hers as he sucked on it french kissing her.

Her eyes grew heavy as their saliva slowly overflowed and drained down their lips in small strings.

He smirks then carries her into the water. Raph took her under a curtain of branches with flowers. It was romantic and a good spot to keep away from other eyes.

Clara looked around and was amazed at the beauty.

Leo wrestled with her tongue and came out on top parting from her lips.

Bluu moved her face away to catch her breath.   
For a century old river legend, he has to be experienced she thought.

He move towards her back and rubbed at her shoulders before kissing on them.

“Wh-why me?” Clara moaned.

Leo then latched onto her neck creating love bites.

“Aah!,”she respond.

“There’s something about you that's different than the other girls that crossed by the river,”he said softly,”I want to know what is.”  
He nibbled up her neck before nibbling back down and across the back of her neck.

Clara blushed and shivered mewling.

Leo went down biting her shoulders gently.

She whimpered and her body trembled from his touch.

Raph roamed his hands around the front and massaged lower towards her womanhood.

Clara whimpered softly as her body trembled in delight.

Leo then sucked on her clit gently rubbing it with his thumb.

Bluu cried out again and leaned onto the riches.   
A moan tailed behind as she faced the ceiling. 

He stroked at her thighs as he nibbled at her ear. 

Clara groaned softly and shuddered in delight.

Leo delved his tongue into her pussy lapping at her folds.

Bluu could barely keep a steady breath. As she burn up, she panted for air.

He turns her around to tongue kiss her and dug his fingers inside. 

Clara moaned into the kiss as their tongues intertwined.

Leo went further deeper into her clit and lapped at her g spot.

“Haah! Oh!,” she moaned and squirmed her knees over his shoulders .

He pushed into her then stirred around her walls, pumping juices into the water.

Clara arched her back and gripped his scaly shoulders mewling.

Leo then took his tongue out and lapped at her cum swallowing it as he then inserted his shaft into her slowly.

“Aah! W-Wait!,”she cried gritting her teeth at the pain. Bluu squeezed at his shoulders to push him.

He tongue at her lips the one last time before he stopped then pins her against the rock walls. 

Clara winced at the pain the rocky walls caused against her back.

Leo then went deeper into her stroking her cheek whispering sweet things to her.

Bluu whimpered and closed her eyes as she listened. She relaxed and hoping the pain would pass.

He was able to balance her on his waist then hoist her over his length ,swollen and hard for her sex. Raph shoved himself inside and bounced her up and down from the water.

Clara whimpered in pain.  
“God you're so big! Fuck!” she screamed.

Leo started thrusting in and out of her and scratched at her hips grunting.

“Ooh fu--! Y- You're filling me up!,”she moaned.  
Her toes curled and her pain melted away with in amazing sensation. 

“You're so tight!,”he growled slamming her harder against his rod multiple times. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Clara moaned as she scratched his scaly skin.

Leo growled as he thrusted faster and harder into her.

After all the moaning and panting, she wanted to call out his name but it felt too awkward to ask now.

He pressed his mate against the wall then his mouth attacked her breast as they rocked up and down as well as her small body

Clara groaned softly as she was being fucked.

Leo reached her g spot as he pounded into it multiple times.

She screamed at his tiled shoulders as a knot slowly formed beneath her stomach. 

He sucked at them then pounded at her core. 

Clara moaned softly and came all around him.

Leo climaxed into her and pulled out panting.

He let's go as his high creeped behind him. His last powerful thrusts forced his breath to halt for a moment before allowing him to growl as he came into her womb.

Bluu whimpered as their orgasmed collided with a white flash ran across her vision.

Clara moaned then panted.

Leo laid her down on top of him rubbing her back.

“Mmm, “Bluu replied but she didn't refuse. Instead she laid her head on his chest and hugged him for warmth.  
He relaxed her and her breathing so well that it soon soothe her into a deep.

He purred as his muscle relaxed, rubbing at her hips.   
“I love you, “he whispered. 

Clara smiled at that and whimpered slightly because he was still in her.  
“I love you too.”

Leo wrapped his large arms around her and cuddled against being careful not to hurt her as he lulled into a peaceful sleep.

She nuzzled into his neck as she slept enjoying his comfort.

He kissed then pulled himself out. Raph carries her to the end of the river and walked the rest of the way to the other entrance if his home where he carries her through around a waterfall.

Clara nuzzled against him.

He walks past his brother already sleeping with another human in his arms. He sits down with his lover in his arms then lie down on his back so that she rest on his chest.

Clara snuggled against him closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He combed at her soft hair with his claws and watched her sleep for a while. Before he knew, Raph took a deep slumber. 

Next morning, Bluu was the first to awake. She figured whatever happened yesterday she probably hit her head as she fell in the water. But as she climbed on fours, a certain solid body from beneath told her otherwise. 

He groaned and his open to stare at his beautiful mate.  
“Well someone's happy,”he chuckled,”Morning babe.”

Clara woke up and nuzzled him again kissing his snout.

Leo woke up and yawned smiling up at her.  
“Good morning my love.”

Bluu blinked the sleep away from her eyes and blushed.  
“M-Morning, “she answered while her gaze fell elsewhere.   
So it wasn't some dream, she thought, And there's no bruise so i didn't hit my head.  
Bluu brushed at her forehead to check for a bump.

He kissed at the side of her head as Clara did that and made a purring noise.

Clara smiled and started rubbing his crotch.

Leo looked at her turning her head to face him.  
“Is something wrong love?”

Her heart almost jumped in her throat.  
“It's nothing,”she said softly,”I just… never been touched like that before let alone be around alot”

Raph reacted with a raised eyebrow. It surprised a bit but then a sly look on his face grew.

Clara then stopped and retrieved her clothes putting them on.

Leo nodded and hugged her to him rubbing her thighs.

His jaw nearly dropped when the fun ended. Raph looks the other way and pouts.

Bluu squeaked.  
“I-I never catched your name.”

Clara sighed and stripped and looked up at him.  
“Round two?”

“My name is Leo sweetheart,” Leo cooed to her.

“Leo…,”she said. Not very common for a japanese but still a neat tone.  
“Oh, I'm Bluu.”

He smirked and nearly tackled her down to the floor. 

Clara gasped blushing beet red.  
“Eager aren't we?”

Leo nodded stroking her cheek.  
“That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

He nods and grins wider.

Chills ran down her spine.  
"Thanks, “she said,”Your the nicest person I know over my last High School year.” 

Clara waited for him to ravish her blushing.

Leo frowned at that.  
“Why do you get picked on?” he guessed just by her saying that.

She shrugged sadly and watched her index finger circled around her knee.  
“Guess I was always different, “she answered.

He sprinkled kisses all over her face while hands massaged her soft pale body.

Clara started to moan.

Leo hugged her close to him.  
“That's not right. That's just wrong. How dare they pick on you!” he growled.

Bluu hugged him back as if she needed it for a very long time.  
She sighed,”Leo.”

He gently turned her face to the side then bite and lick at her ear. 

Clara mewled softly again and rubbed his chest.

Leo rubbed her back nuzzling his face against her cheek.

She sniffled a little but appreciated his comfort.

He nibbled down from her neck to her shoulders then across her collarbone to do the same to the other side but in reverse.

Clara moaned loudly.

Leo nuzzled her neck and kissed her forehead.

Bluu felt so much better but then she heard other lovers wrestling around. She gulps and blushes.

Raph sucked at the lobe of her ear slightly while squeezing both of her breasts.

Clara mewled and shivered.

Leo just chuckled and covered her ears.

Bluu laugh quietly.   
“Why don't we give them some privacy,”she said as she stood and held his hands.

Raph moved his mouth towards her breasts and licked and sucked at them.

Clara mewled arching her back.

Leo nodded and walked away with her going into another part of the cave.

Bluu noticed how this new cave sight had it's own pond and a skylight to sparkle the waters.

He bites down and sucks a little harder until her rosy bud swelled.

Clara whimpered scratching his head.

Leo smiled at her gazing down deeply into her eyes.

A smile remain on her face longer than it has been in her High School life.

He lets go of the nipple with a soft pop then had a taste from her stomach and lower.

Clara groaned and rubbed his shoulders.

Leo nuzzled her neck kissing her all over her face.

Bluu responded with whimpers. 

He reach her folds and stroke at them up and down with his eager tongue. 

“Ahh Raph please!” Clara said blushing her cheeks flushed.

Leo smiled as he kissed her butt cheeks.

Bluu gasped, “Leo!”  
Then she shoved him away playfully. 

He stares at her with lust blazing in his eyes as he smirks. Raph pushes her thighs back before dipping his wet muscle into her folds.

“Oh god!” Clara said as she moaned again.

Leo smirked then slapped her butt cheeks squeezing them.

“Aah! Mm!”  
Bluu bit at her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

It slithers around her walls until they slowly hugged at him.

Clara mewled as she squirmed underneath him.

Leo then made hickeys on her back and up the back of her neck.

Her back arches and her breath shudder as she exhale. 

Next he used his fingers to make her cum quicker and even sucked her clitoris. 

Clara whimpered in pleasure her body shuddering in delight.

Leo then turned her around and kissed the front sides of her neck sucking on them.

He kept at it until his whole hand was soak from her cum.

Bluu’s eyes fell sealed and she moaned for more.

Clara groaned as she orgasmed onto his hand.

Leo then journeyed lower nipping and nibbling her shoulders.

Her thigh rubbed at his knee and her hands wander for something to hold onto.

He licks her up like a dinner plate then used the rest to lubricate his length and thrusts it inside with ease.

Clara moaned and shouted his name loudly.

Leo growled as he sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola tweaking the other.

She trembled and moan louder. Bluu rubbed at his head and lured it steadily towards her chest.

He moved his hips back and forth then pushed her legs back for more access. 

Clara mewled arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Leo abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one rubbing and playing with her folds.

She cried out and couldn't help but move her hips against his hand.

He growled and pounded at her. Already her womb was gripping at his shaft.

“God you're so hot Raph!” Clara screamed as she scratched his shoulders.

Leo then began sucking on her clit entering two fingers inside her.

He smirks and licks at cheek for the compliment. 

Her legs flung over his shoulders scraping at his shell as the toes curled.

Clara whimpered in pleasure shuddering in delight.

Leo then delved his tongue deep into her pussy grunting.

“Leo...Leo, “she moaned.

He slapped his hips against her womanhood, already penetrating her g spot. 

Clara moaned as she released all over his member.

Leo then took his tongue out and started thrusting into her.

Her moans became mere screams and she grabbed at his rear.

He wanted to cum but he also wanted to try a knee position. He hoist her on his lap with her back facing him. He lift her legs up and wide then thrusted back in.

Clara moaned softly as he did this. He still wants more she thought.

Leo rammed into her harder deeper and faster growling.

“Leo! Please...Don't st-stop!,”she begged, hugging his body closer to her.

She got her answer when Raphs teeth sunk in her shoulder and he continue pumping into her. 

“Oh god Raph! Fuck!” Clara screamed.

Leo bucked his hips against hers and growled.

He bounced her up and down on his lap and groaned as her walls slowly clutched him all over again. 

Bluu began to make small scratch marks on his ass cheeks.

Clara whimpered gripping onto his chest for support.

Leo churred reaching deeper into her hitting her g spot.

It nearly itched her to reach her high. She started move her hips wanting to follow the same rhythm as Leo without letting go of his butt.

Raph pressed his fingers at her hidden jewel and rubbed it roughly as he thrusted harder. 

Clara mewled and scratched his shoulders.

Leo released inside her and came heavily into her.

Bluu released her orgasm after him then her body turned less stiff as it finished. 

Blood slowly drew through the same wound as Raph bit down again and Raph finally released a huge load.

Clara screamed his name in pleasure climaxing as well.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he grunted and collapsed next to her.

Bluu held his hips and kissed at his beak lovingly.

Raph rolled on his back and pulled himself out of Clara who laid on his chest.

Clara panted and rubbed his shoulders arms and chest.

Leo chirped kissing her back rubbing her back and butt.

Bluu sighed between their bliss. 

He hummed softly with a smile remaining on his face.

Clara nuzzled his neck.

Leo nipped her ear.

She giggled. Bluu moves away and stands up to retrieve her clothes.  
“I should go pick up something from my house,”she said,”I'm getting hungry.”

He purred and kissed at her head while cuddling her.

Clara chuckled.

Leo sighed and nodded.  
“Come right back ok?”

Bluu nods then heads out.  
Is it actually possible to live like this? she thought.  
She started looking for her bike but realized its probably sunk to the bottom somewhere in the river. Bluu sighed as she walked back to the city.   
Raph rests for a couple of minutes before climbing to his feet.

Clara got dressed and followed him.

Leo waited for his mate to come back.

“I'm not sure what you humans like to eat it, “Raph said,”But do you like fish?”

She made it to her home by foot and managed to find her extra key hidden under a flower pot.  
Bluu steps in and gather food and other useful supplies. 

Clara nodded happily.

Leo continued to wait for her.

So far her food and clothes and other personal fit well in her duffle bag. She left her home and headed back to the woods.

He held her hand and they walked towards the river.

Clara giggled as she squeezed his hand in hers.

Leo went into the woods to meet up with her.

Her adorableness pleased him well. Raph told her to wait at the shore as he stepped into the river and swam off. It only took a minute before he caught the fish and went back to land. 

Bluu nibbled at some snacks on her way back.

“That's a lot of fish you got there!” Clara called after him smiling.

“Hey sweetheart. Let's go back to the cave,” Leo said to her smiling.

Bluu nearly jumped and dropped her snack bag but smiled to reassure herself.  
“Leo! Someone could see you!”

“It's real good fish,”he said as he dropped the meal at the shore to flop around. 

Clara just chuckled.  
“While you cook it I gotta get some stuff from my house.”

Leo just shrugged and took her back to the cave.

Bluu followed.

“Sure thing, “he said. He created a fireplace with some stones, a short log and red hot breath.

Clara left to go to her house.

Leo looked at her.  
“Are you hungry?”

Bluu nods.  
“Can you make fire?,”she asked,”I mean as a water… person?”

Raph staked a few fishes through some sticks and started roasting the first batch.

Clara pretty soon came back with her clothes in a suitcase.

Leo shook his head no.  
“Are you still hungry though?”

Bluu scratched her head awkwardly and answered, “Yes”

“They're almost ready,”Raph said fanning the flames then turning the food a little. 

Clara nodded and sat down and waited.

Leo nodded and brought back fish and built a fire to cook it.

Luckily some stones paid off and she was able to make fire herself. Bluu put sticks through the fishes before setting them over the fire. 

Raph finally handed the roasted fish to Clara.  
“Eat up ,”he joked

Clara nodded and started eating it as she was starving.

Leo watched her and waited for the food to be ready.

Thanks to cooking classes, Bluu did a well job if preparing the fish in brown. 

Raph’s meal was ready afterwards and he chewed it down from the stick.

Clara continued eating as she watched him eat as well.

Leo looked on in amazement.  
“Where’d you learn to cook like this?”

Bluu blushed, “Cooking class from school! I'd show you more of what I learn from after school credit if I had more kitchen equipment.”

Raph took another fish on a stick and inhaled it down with no trouble of choking the bones. 

Clara took the fish off the bones so that way she wouldn't choke.

Leo started to eat and spit the bones out.

She took mouse bites in order to avoid the bones but the taste was satisfying. 

Raph put more by the fire since he already ate two more. Of Course he made sure Clara had her fill.

Clara pretty soon finished eating and she didn't eat the eyes at all.

Leo soon finished eating his morsels of food and looked up at her.

Bluu noticed and nibbled faster at her fish.  
There was only the sound of the fire snapping and crackling until she finished her first fish then grabbed another one.  
Before she took a bite she bravely asked,”Leo?”

“The eyes are the best part,”Raph grinned, pointing at them.

“That's so gross!” Clara said shoving them away from her.

Leo looked down at her.  
“Yes my love what is it?”

He laughed.

“If it's possible that I am pregnant, I'm not sure how to…”  
Bluu looked away nervously now that she lost her trail of thought.

Suddenly Clara threw up and didn't feel so good.

Leo stroked her cheek hugging her tightly to him.  
“It's ok sweetie. We’ll get through this together. We will raise and love the child together.”

Bluu nods and leans a little at his large gentle hand.

It startled Raph and he rushed to her aid.  
“Are you alright?,”he asked,”Was it the fish?”


End file.
